Various electronic devices (e.g., such as smart phones, cell phones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, hubs, etc.) are configured to communicate through Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors. A new emerging technology for USB connectors, called USB Type-C, was recently defined in the USB Type-C Specification, Release 1.0 (released on Aug. 11, 2014) and subsequently supplemented in Release 1.1 (released on Apr. 3, 2015). The USB Type-C Specification defines USB Type-C receptacles, plug, and cables that can support USB communication and/or power delivery over older USB protocols (e.g., such as the USB Specification Revision 2.0, released on Apr. 27, 2000, and the USB Battery Charging Specification, Revision 1.2, released on Dec. 7, 2010), as well as newer USB protocols (e.g., such as the USB 3.1 Specification, released on Jul. 26, 2013, and the USB Power Delivery Specification, Revision 2.0, released on Aug. 11, 2014).
While the USB Type-C Specification defines some power requirements (e.g., for USB Suspend mode), it is left to the particular Type-C implementations to manage the overall power consumption of the Type-C subsystems in the particular electronic devices. To this end, however, current USB Type-C implementations are not efficient in their overall power consumption, even though efficient power consumption can enhance the end-user experience and greatly improve the overall operation of Type-C subsystems in both Type-C cables and Type-C enabled USB devices.